Maybe This Time
by TwilightLuvr4Eva
Summary: Rose is pregnant. Her life is going great until a secret fom her past comes back to haunt her. R/Em Please read and review! Full summary inside. All human.
1. Full Summary

Here's the full summary for my new story. It's called "Maybe This Time…"

Rosalie and Alice are best friends who met in high school. Rose dropped out of school in her last year but no one knows why, except her twin Jasper. They are now both 21 and Rosalie is pregnant to Emmett. Life is going great until a secret from Rosalie's past comes back to haunt her.

**Characters**

Rosalie Hale (21)

Jasper Hale (21)

Emmett Cullen (22)

Alice Swan (21)

Bella Swan (29)

Royce King (27)


	2. Announcement

**A/N-Most of the story will be Rose's POV. Hope you like it!**

Rosalie's POV

"I'm pregnant!"

An awkward silence filled the room as my best friend and boyfriend stared at me.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Alice screamed.

Hyper pixie, I swear that girl is on a constant sugar high. She bounced over to me, huge smile lighting up her delicate face. Her scream startled Emmett and he ran over to me, enveloping me in a huge trademark bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Yes Rosie! I'm gonna be a Dad!"

I laughed at their reactions, glad they had taken it so well.

"Great guys, sorry I didn't tell you earlier! I'm two months at the moment, so I'm due in September."

"Okay. We need to start shopping. Can I pretty please design you a nursery? Please Rose!" Alice begged me. I could see she already knew exactly what she wanted to do with it.

"Sure Ali and yes, we have some serious shopping to do! I can't wait. If you're free tomorrow I'm up for it."

I looked around for Emmett and quickly noticed him dancing round the couch singing "Seven months, seven months"

I laughed at his childishness and instantly knew he'd make a great Dad.

"I need to plan. We need to go to Seattle so we get a good selection. Rose, I gotta go. I'll ring you tonight to plan our shopping spree." Alice bounded out the door already frantically talking to her mobile.

"Em?" I paused "You okay?" He seemed to still be in his own happy world so I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Yea Rose?" he asked when I pulled away

"Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah!" typical Emmett response

"Oh, I got to ask you something Rosie. Close your eyes."

I stood there feeling like a complete fool with my eyes closed waiting for Emmett.

"Okay. Open your eyes." I looked down to see Emmett kneeling in front of me "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you with all my heart, always have and always will. Will you marry me?"

Well, didn't expect that.

**A/N-so, what do you think? Like, hate? Please review and send me any girl baby name suggestions!**


	3. Breakfast

**A/N-Real short but it's something. I still need girl****'s names. Also huge thank-you to Lil J Girl Forever for being the first to review-thanks so much! Also huge shout out to HarryPotterandTwilghtGirl257-you rock Crispy!**

Rose's POV (Three Months Pregnant-12 weeks)

I leant against the toilet with Emmett holding my hair back and rubbing my back softly. I had a pounding headache and still was getting morning sickness but it was definitely getting better.

"You ready to eat something Rose?" Em asked quietly

"Yeah" I wearily stood up and made for the door.

Em was great with the pregnancy and was constantly helping me while he wasn't at work. When he wasn't around Alice came over and helped me. We had already done a major shopping spree but everything was gender neutral because I wouldn't find that out till about 20 weeks. Alice loved the project of designing the nursery and was also designing her house for Jasper and her.

"Em, do you want to know the gender before our baby is born?" I asked while he made me breakfast

"Emmett if you don't say yes you will be a very sad boy." Alice yelled as she walked in the door. "Hey Rose, how you feeling?"

It was almost like Alice lived here all the time. She certainly made herself comfortable, jumping up to sit next to me awaiting Emmett's answer.

"Rosie if you don't want to that's fine but I think we should because Alice really scares me!"

His answer satisfied me because I did want to know. Alice flashed a quick smile to Em. She turned to me and motioned for me to hurry.

"What Ali? You're not very patient are you?"

"Nope" she replied popping the p "Anyway…. Guess what?"

She was too excited to let me guess and barreled on.

"Remember my sister Bella? She's coming to stay with me next week and she's bringing her daughter. I haven't met her yet because the last time I saw Bella was in high school."

I winced, high school was a touchy subject with me and only my twin, Jasper, really knew why.

"And her daughter is two years old so you can have some good experience with young kids." Alice finished

"Great! Can't wait, are they staying with you and Jazz?" I replied, trying to sound enthusiastic

"Yes, they arrive in three weeks. Will you help me get ready?"

I nodded as I finished my breakfast, Emmett took my plate and left to get ready for work. I turned to Alice and silently asked her what we were going to do today.

"Right, I was thinking if we go into Port Angeles and see if we can get a colour mixed to paint the nursery, get those cute new shoes for me, some maternity clothes that don't make you look 90 and a dining table for Jazz and me. Yes?"

"Sounds like a good plan Alice. Let me get my bag. I'll meet you in the car."

**A/N-I know it's REALLY short but it's all I can write without a name for a girl. Please review even if you just do a smiley face or sad face. All reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Arrival

**A/N-Huge thank-you to HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257 and Lil J Girl Forever for the great idea of the name Amber. Also thanks ****to Alex1639 for reviewing and name suggestions. Now I'm looking for a name for Rosalie's baby, send me girl or boy names now please! Just to let you know Jasper and Alice are together. Enjoy this chapter and I have added some links on my page, so make sure you check them out. This one is dedicated to Crispy, my bff! **

Rosalie POV (Three Months Pregnant-15 weeks)

Do you know how embarrassing it is to stand in a busy airport with your best friend jumping around screaming?

Jasper, Alice and I were waiting for Bella and Amber her daughter. Jazz and I had both tried to calm Alice down but nothing seemed to work. Finally the arrivals gate opened and a flood of people entered the terminal.

Alice raced over and hugged someone. I assumed that this was Bella and the little girl next to her was her daughter Amber**.** I'd never met Bella. She was a lot older than Alice and moved to Jacksonville when she was very young. The only time she had ever come to Forks was when I dropped out of school.

Releasing her Alice dragged Bella over to us, still bouncing around.

"Guys, this is my sister Bella and Amber, her daughter."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Rosalie"

"And I'm her twin, Jasper"

"Hi, it's great to finally meet you both, Alice has told me so much about you!"

Alice smiled angelically and ordered Jazz to take Bella's luggage and me to take Amber. I did so willingly; she was so cute and was the same age as my first child would have been.

Bella seemed really nice and Amber was just a darling. I couldn't wait to spend time with them both.

Jasper dropped me home while Alice took Bella and Amber back to their place.

"Emmett? You home?" I called as I walked into my beautiful house

I searched the house and couldn't find him so I walked into our bedroom. As I lay down to rest, my thoughts drifted to Amber. Her hair was exactly the same shade as mine and I couldn't see any part of Bella in her.

Unfortunately Amber did remind me of Royce, the stupid guy who left me pregnant and then took my daughter. I haven't seen her since she was two weeks old.

Amber couldn't be mine, could she?

No, she was Bella's daughter. Ugh! Why do every time I see a two year old girl I immediately presume she's mine? This is ridiculous.

"Rosie Posie?" I heard Emmett's strong voice coast through the house

I was glad Em was home. I knew he'd want to hear all about Bella and Amber. However I couldn't voice my thoughts about Amber to him, he had no idea I even had a child. The only thing he knew was that I dropped out of school early. Only Jazz knew the reason and even he didn't know the full story.

As Emmett entered the bedroom all the stress seemed to fade away as he gave me a tight hug.

**A/N-What do you think? Has everyone figured out Rose's secret? Please go and vote on my poll and look at the links for the story. ****There are links to Amber and Rose and Em's house. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Revelations

**A/N-Thanks to everyone who has suggested names and shout out to manunitedfan (thanks for your review!) Also thanks to Little Ms Misery. I've got some great names now but you can still send more in!**** Hope you like this chapter-Rose's secret is revealed! And just to remind you Royce is Rosalie's ex-boyfriend (they were together during high school)**

Rosalie's POV (Four Months Pregnant-16 weeks)

I sat on the edge of my bed feeling tired and sore. Emmett was working late and I had spent the day babysitting Amber.

She is so cute but every time I look at her I can't help but wonder if she is my daughter. The last few days I've been trying to find out what Royce called our daughter but have been unsuccessful.

In my hands I held the device which could answer all my questions. My instincts warred with curiosity.

I took a deep breath and dialed the number I never again thought I would.

"Hello?" Royce answered on the fourth ring

"Hi, it's Rosalie"

"What do you want?" his voice morphing into angry tones

"What's our daughter's name?" I retorted, getting straight to the point

"My daughter's name is Amber" he responded, emphasizing the my

I was silent as the let this sink in, maybe my daughter was here in Forks! After all those nights of worry and she has been so close all the time. Was it possible?

"Anything else Rosalie? I have a life, unlike some people."

"Yeah one more thing actually, are you dating someone called Bella?"

"No" My hopes sank, my perfect theory wasn't looking to good

"I'm married to someone called Bella." he finished

"Okay, thanks Royce. Bye" I don't think he heard in his haste to hang up.

My hope was re-kindled and I knew that there was only one way to make sure Amber really was my daughter.

Considering everything else was telling me she was, I dialed the next number into my cell phone without hesitating.

"Hi Rosalie"

"Hey Bella, I just have one question I'd like to ask you, ok?"

"Yeah sure, ask away" she replied in a friendly manner

"What's your husband's name?"

"Royce but I call him Roy. Why do you want to know?"

"Don't worry. Bye Bella, thanks"

"C'ya Rose and thanks again for looking after Amber today"

I dropped the phone as I lay back on my bed, my heart racing. I couldn't believe it.

Amber was actually my daughter! I was right all along. I nearly started left for Alice's house, I had to see her, but Em chose the perfect moment to walk into our room.

"Hey Emmett, how was work?" I asked, trying to act normal

"Stuff that Rose, what's up with you? You look like you saw a ghost"

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything Rosie" he replied looking hurt

"Not this, you'd hate me."

"Rosalie, I could never hate you! I love you and nothing can ever change that, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not"

"I know Em but nobody knows about this, not even Alice. Jasper knows some of it but not everything. It's a big deal."

"Please Rosie, you can't keep it bottled up inside of you forever" he pleaded with me

I took a deep breath and told him my story, deciding I couldn't live in a marriage founded on lies.

"I dropped out of school because I was pregnant" I paused to see his reaction

"Who's baby?" he answered calmly, only a slight paleness to his face revealing his true shock

"Royce, my ex-boyfriend-the one you hated. When I told him he left me. I moved in with Jasper but all I told him was that I needed a place to stay because I was pregnant. He didn't ask questions; he was really good about it. Throughout the pregnancy I heard nothing from Royce but just after my baby girl was born he applied for full custody of her. He told the courts I was an alcoholic and couldn't be a mother to a child. They believed him and I never got to tell my side of the story. The last time I saw her was when she was only two weeks old and nameless."

Emmett stared at me, the shock plain to see now but quickly recovered and gave me a colossal bear hug.

"Rose, that's awful! Why did you only tell me now?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to but today I found out that Amber is my daughter."

"What?" Em yelled "Amber? But Bella…?"

"Is lying" I smoothly finished his sentence "Royce told me that he called our daughter Amber and married someone named Bella. Now that I think about Alice was a bridesmaid at her wedding."

"Wow" Emmett was speechless for a second "Well, what about Amber? Will you tell her?"

"She wouldn't understand Em. I haven't decided what I'm going to do but I will definitely do something"

"Be careful Rose" he warned

**A/N-Wow! Who guessed Rose's secret? Just to let you know Alice isn't a Cullen (her last name is Swan) ****and Jasper left home when he was young. He moved into his own apartment which is where Rose went when she was pregnant. Did you like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Happier Times

**A/N-Another thank-you to Lil J Girl Forever for your reviews! Still need boy and girl names! Hope you like this chapter!**

Rosalie's POV (18 weeks pregnant)

Today I was going to my first ultrasound. I've already started feeling the baby and can't wait to see it. Emmett and I had decided to find out the sex of our baby so we will find out today. Alice was coming as well; I had to include my best friend.

"Rosalie Hale?" the nurse called. We followed her down a long hallway into a room where we waited for the doctor.

"Ms Hale, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr Esme Cullen and will be doing your ultrasound today."

"Hi Dr Cullen, will we be able to find out the sex of the baby today?"

"Of course Rosalie! Do you have any questions before we begin?" I shook my head and she started to smear the cold gel on my stomach and then she started. Suddenly a heartbeat filled the room and on the small screen I could see my child for the first time.

I was so happy and tears of joy started to fall down my face.

"Well Rosalie, it looks like you are having twins, a boy and a girl"

At her news Alice started bouncing up and down in her chair. I could already see that she was planning another shopping spree! Em looked so happy and proud; I knew he was as impatient as I was for the babies to be born.

"Would you like some pictures?" Dr Cullen asked, breaking our happy spell.

"She'd love some, three please" Alice answered for me

The printer whirred to life and spat out three perfect pictures. Dr Cullen handed them to me and Alice promptly grabbed one for herself.

Dr Cullen continued explaining more about what to expect with twins and some hints on what to do to prepare. I was surprised that my pregnancy was already halfway done.

On the trip home Alice kept telling me about our next shopping trip and Emmett couldn't stop sneaking glances at the ultrasound picture. I didn't blame him; they were very cute babies.

**A/N-Like it? Too fast? Too short? If you have any names for the twins leave them in a review or send me a message.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy and means that the next chapter will come out faster! If you can't be bothered to type a review just leave a smiley face or a sad face. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Waiting

**A/N-****Sorry I haven't updated in ages!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it makes my day! This should be a longerish chapter. I'm trying to slow down the plot so expect some more fluff!**

Rosalie's POV (19 weeks pregnant)

Ding-dong!

The doorbell awakened me from my deep, much needed sleep. I stumbled out of bed and threw on my robe. As I ran down the stairs I nearly tripped and skidded to a halt in front of the door.

"Package for Ms Rosalie Hale" announced the courier in a false cheery voice

I quickly signed for it and retreated into the warmth of the house. Ripping open the package I wasn't too surprised to see piles of baby clothing that I certainly hadn't ordered. I glanced at the packing slip and did a double-take. $247 worth of clothing! Only one person would do that.

"Alice..." I murmured and made a mental note to talk to her about excessive shopping.

Alice had taken the liberty of ordering a lot of baby items recently-more than I could ever need, yet alone want

I threw the package into the downstairs bedroom with the other hundred or so. Em and I were keeping all the baby items in there until we were ready to change one of the upstairs rooms into the twins' bedroom.

I had some ideas on how I wanted it to look. I was thinking of having white walls and each baby would have their own side as they got older

I want the two cribs on either side of the wooden dresser with a chair in the corner for me. I was going to put shelves up above the cribs for toys and other items. **(A/N-Link on profile)**

I couldn't wait!

I fixed myself some breakfast, had a shower and got dressed. I couldn't be bothered with much else. I lie down on my un-made bed and allow my mind drift. Eventually my thoughts rest on Amber, my daughter?

It's still hard to comprehend that my daughter, who I lost for two years is here in Forks-my best friends' sisters' daughter, ha! I think not.

I realize that I need to take action, do something about it. I can hardly wait around forever pretending that nothing's wrong.

**A/N-Fluffy chapter-hope you liked it. Please, please, please,**** please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!**

**Should update soon-I hope. Reviews make my fingers type faster though….**


	8. Difficulties

**A/N-Mostly fluff, hope you like anyway**

Rosalie's POV (20 weeks pregnant)

I can't believe I'm half-way through my pregnancy. I throw down another baby book and flex my swollen ankles. Em is cooking chicken pasta for dinner, my favourite.

We'd spent the day in Port Angeles at child-birth classes. I feel ready to become a Mother-again.

As if on cue my cell phone rang-caller ID displaying "Bella"

"Hello?"

"Hi Rosalie, it's Bella. I've got a huge favor to ask you"

"Ok…" I replied apprehensively

"Do you mind looking after Amber for me tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a second and realized that it would be the perfect opportunity to confront Bella about Amber.

"Sure Bella"

"Thanks so much, you're a lifesaver! See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

I hung up with a satisfied smile-some would call it cunning.

Following my nose into the kitchen I hug my wonderful fiancée.

"Is dinner nearly ready?"

"Nearly Rose. I was thinking about the basement, when we renovate the twins' room, why don't we put a bathroom and two spare bedrooms downstairs?"

"Good idea Em, let's turn one room into storage for the twins stuff too."

"Cool Rose-I'll get some guys from work to help me with the heavy stuff this weekend. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great but right now I'm starving-cook boy, cook !"

**Next Day**

I had a great day playing with Amber; we went to the playground for a while as well. She's such a cute little girl! But I couldn't even work up the courage to anything to Bella when she came to collect her.

I'm still mad at myself as I wearily climb the stairs to our bedroom.

Emmett is working in the basement but I'm so tired I can't even help him. Tomorrow I'm going to start working on the twins' room. Alice is going to help me and then she wants us to go shopping. I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually getting sick of shopping!

**A/N-Please Review! Like? Too fluffy? Too slow? Too fast? Suggestions?**


	9. Confrontation

**A/N-Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for ages and all so I really hope you like this chapter. Trying to make it long….. Oh and as much as I hate to admit it; I own nothing…**

Rosalie's POV (25 weeks)

I've been looking after Amber a lot lately.

Bella is thinking of moving back to Forks to be closer to Alice however Royce isn't all for the idea. A part of me hopes that they don't move because if I had to see Royce everyday I think I'd die.

However, Bella is really nice and a great Mum to Amber. It almost makes me want to leave things how they are.

Em has been really busy at work; his boss is forcing him to work the hours now that he wants to take off when the twins arrive.

Twins…every time I think of them or glance at my bulging tummy I get a rush of happiness. I'm so excited and spend most of my day decorating the nursery with Alice or Emmett.

Em and I have decided to get marry after the babies are born so we can have a great time. Alice hardly finished planning the nursery before she was greeted with the role of wedding planner. I trust her to make it amazing.

As I sit quietly contemplating my life Amber runs up to me and jumps in my lap.

"You play princess with me?" she asks, batting her eyelashes

Quickly agreeing I start her game. I love the time I spend with her, playing her games, walking in the park, even grocery shopping

After nearly an hour of princesses and dress-ups I notice the time and realize that I'm meant to be taking her home.

"Come on cutie. Time to go home and see Mummy"

"Mummy!" Amber cries and races to the door

**At Alice and Jasper's House-where Bella is staying**

"Bella?" I call, opening the door inside

"Coming…"

Amber pushes past me and races towards Bella. She gathers her up in a huge hug, a smile lighting up her petite face.

"Thanks so much Rose-I've been so busy trying to find a house and convince Roy to move here. How was your day? Did Amber behave? Did she tire you out?"

I held up my hands, stopping Bella's attack of questions.

"Slow down Bella! I had a great day, Amber behaved and she didn't tire me out!"

"Oh, right then, that's good. Are you still fine to look after her tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, that's fine"

"Thanks Rosalie. I see why you're Alice's best friend!" Bella replied jokingly.

By now Amber had left the room so I decided it was now or never to confront Bella.

"Bella, can I talk to you…seriously?"

"Of course. What's up? Is everything all right? Is it the twins?"

"It's not the twins, it's about Amber actually…"

"Okay. If you don't want to look after her that's completely fine you know."

"No, I love looking after her. I don't really know how to put this. Uhh…"

"Start from the beginning. Tell it as a story. Always makes it easier" advised Bella

"Right, well Alice doesn't know this. Emmett is the only one how knows the whole story." I took a deep breath and began

"When I was in high school I got pregnant. I dropped out to have the baby and stayed with Jasper. After I had my daughter my boyfriend applied for full custody. He bribed the judge and told everyone I was an alcoholic, which I'd like to point out is completely false. I never got to tell my story so of course he won." I nearly screamed the last part; I could feel my anger for Royce bubbling over.

"Oh Rose, that's horrible. What happened to him and your daughter?"

"He took her and moved to Jacksonville. He married another woman, our daughter is 2 now. Do you want to know my daughter and ex'es name?" I shrieked

"Sure…" Bella replied, her tone hesitant. I think she knew what was coming.

"Her name was Amber, his Royce. Yes, Bella you're precious 'Roy' ain't so sugary sweet now is he?"

Bella stared at me in silence, shock etched on her face.

"What do you think you're doing parading around town with my daughter? Claiming she's yours? Why, Bella, why?"

Hushed sobs began to rack her small frame. I almost felt bad.

Storming out of the house, I left Bella a crumpled heap on the floor, slamming the door behind me.

**A/N-Well, there you have it. Rose isn't going to be really mean from now on but in this situation I thought she probably would be. I have chosen names for the twins-thanks again for all the suggestions everybody! The next update might be a while because I have exams at the moment.**

**Please, please, please review! It makes me write faster…**

**Rach xx**


	10. Gone

**HELLO(: this is Crispy (HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257) **

**You should read this because Rach is an awesome writer and she loves me(:**

**And you should read mine too(: cause we're cool like that**

**CrispyandRachProductions foreveeerrr**

**X****xxxxxxx**

**A/N-Sorry bout Crispy….anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed! xx**

Rosalie's POV (25 weeks later)

The Next Day

Bella didn't show up with Amber the next day. I wasn't expecting her to, but it certainly drove home the point.

Whenever I think about yesterday's scene I can't decide whether I did the right thing or not.

"Rosalie!" Alice's angry scream breaks my thoughts

She storms into the lounge and throws a slip of paper at me.

"What the hell, Rosalie? What did you do?"

I cast a downward glance at the note

_I'm sorry Alice, I'm leaving. Thanks for letting me stay. Tell Rosalie I'm sorry. _

_Bella x_

"So? Why is she sorry? I swear Rosalie; if you are the reason my sister just ditched…"

"Alice. Stop it. She deserved it. Your sister is a liar. She's lying about everything Alice, can't you see that?"

"Don't call my sister a liar! If it's all a lie why did she leave, Rose?"

"I can't tell you" I responded, my voice shaky.

"Like hell you can't. I'm your best friend Rosalie-you can tell me everything"

"Not this…"

"Fine then, thought we were friends but obviously not. Goodbye Rose. Call me when you finally work up the courage to apologize." And with that Alice stomped out

God, what have I done?

Moving my heavy legs I trudge towards the stairs. I have to keep myself occupied.

Stepping into the nursery the smell of new paint overwhelms me.

I step tentatively into the middle of the room where Emmett put a chair when I was helping him a while ago.

The room has been painted white and Em put up some shelves above where the cribs will be. I try to busy myself thinking of decorations for the walls but my mind keeps drifting back to Bella.

Did she really leave because of what I said? Isn't it her fault though, she did lie about Amber…

I soon realize that my distraction technique is extremely lacking and begin to pace the room, nearly tripping over a tin of paint.

My thoughts race around my mind until it becomes too much.

My shrill scream penetrates the silence and I slide down the wall.

Curling into a ball, I relive high-school, all over again.

**A/N-Yes, it's short but it's something so get over it. I'm really excited to be writing again but I still have no idea when I'll next update. Hope you liked it!**

**Rach xx**

**Review, pretty please, with Jacob on top? xx**


	11. Rewritten

**A/N-Yippee, an Author's Note, great….**

**Well I have re-written the previous chapters so you might want to read them…they're not much different but just thought I'd let you know.**

**So, hope you like it so far!**

**Rach xx**


	12. Breakdowns

**A/N-Hey everyone! This chapter is in Alice and Emmett's POV just to be a little different! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesomely epic, gangster nerd and just generally crazy friends Elmo and Crispy! Love you guys xx**

**xx CRP xx**

Previously-**Rose POV**

_My thoughts race around my mind until it becomes too much._

_My shrill scream penetrates the silence and I slide down the wall._

_Curling into a ball, I relive high-school, all over again._

**Alice's POV**

I ran out of Rose's house to my car. Fumbling with the keys I finally open the door and collapse inside, tears blurring my vision.

I can't believe I was such a bitch to my best friend, she's practically my sister. But that brings me to my blood sister; what about Bella?

What did Rose do that was so bad, Bella left?

After a while my tears subsided and thoughts returned. I knew there was really only one way to find out the truth considering I could hardly ask Rosalie.

I scrabbled around in my handbag searching for my iPhone.

Grasping it in my hand all different possibilities ran through my mind like flicking through TV channels. Suddenly the reception went fuzzy but I could almost make out a blurry picture.

The more I focused, the clearer the picture became. At first it was just a figure collapsed on the floor but sluggishly I made out that it was a woman.

Then it all went black.

**Emmett's POV**

I headed home early to surprise my darling Rose. I feel so bad leaving her alone so much but I suppose she has Alice and Bella.

On the way home I stopped for a few flowers. Well not really a few, a large bouquet of roses.

As I pulled up in front of the house I noticed Alice's car outside. Damn, I wanted to spend the night with my darling not her best friend.

Then I noticed Alice was in her car and my spirits lifted. Don't get me wrong, Alice is great but I haven't spent much time with Rosalie in so long; too long.

Parking, I grab the flowers, my keys and jacket and jump down from my jeep. Walking into the lounge I expected to see Rose and was surprised to find it empty.

In fact all of downstairs was empty.

Leaving everything downstairs except the flowers I ascended the stairs, heading straight to our bedroom.

Where else could she be anyway?

A stifled sob stops me in my tracks. I rush into the nursery just to find my darling collapsed in a heap in the middle of the floor.

Surrounded by paint cans it almost looks comical.

I gather her up in my arms and carry her into our room, placing her gently on the bed.

Grabbing her emergency tissue and chocolate stash I hold her in my arms and just let her cry.

Once her sobs subside I gently rub her back and kiss the back of her neck.

"What happened Rose?"

Her tears return in full force but she manages to choke out one strangled word

"Alice"

Not cool. I remember seeing Alice outside and stroll over to the window. Her car's gone.

Lucky for her, otherwise I would be heading down to give her a piece of my mind.

I spend the evening with Rose before she eventually falls asleep. I lie down next to her and close my eyes.

**A/N-Well, an interesting chapter, yes? What happened to Alice? **

**Please review and you just might find out! Will write Rose's POV again next time.**

**xx**


	13. Forget and Forgive?

**A/N-Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; especially EsmeAliceRose for reviewing every chapter. Back to Rose's POV now-do you want different POV's again?**

**Enjoy!**

**Rosalie's POV (25 weeks)**

I wake up the next morning feeling dreadful. Em has already left for work, I remember him coming home last night but it's really a blur.

And I don't mind.

Shuffling to the mirror I see how bad I really look. My usually perfect hair is a matted knot, resting awkwardly on my head. Dried tears streak my face, joined by the remainder of the previous day's makeup. My top is creased and slipping off my slender shoulder.

Remembering my fight with Alice makes me feel sick. I want to tell her so badly but I know how close she is to Bella. I can't bring myself to disrupt their perfect family. Even if it is only a charade

I move into the bathroom and turn the shower on. Once in the warm water relaxes my tense muscles and my head clears.

I choose a simple white halter dress that Emmett had bought me, considering the rest of my wardrobe was chosen by Alice.

As I walk down the stairs, heading to the kitchen, the phone's shrill ring pierces the room. I hurry my steps and answer it

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose, its Em, are you okay?"

"Hey, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for being home early last night. Oh, and for the flowers" I added as an afterthought

"You're welcome darling. I know it's really bad timing but work has a function tonight. Do you think you can come?"

"Sure, Em"

"Thanks so much Rosalie. I'll pick you up at 7. See you later"

"Bye"

I lowered the phone onto the table, not too thrilled about the prospect of tonight. After grabbing a quick breakfast I headed upstairs to plan my outfit for tonight.

Finally deciding on another white dress, this one full length, I began to plan my day.

**Alice's POV**

_Previously_

_The more I focused, the clearer the picture became. At first it was just a figure collapsed on the floor but sluggishly I made out that it was a woman._

_Then it all went black._

My eyelids fluttered open and I anxiously scanned my surroundings. After realizing that I was in my car my body relaxed.

Abruptly I remember what happened. I have no idea what I saw or why I saw it, only that it caused me to black out.

I drive home to an empty house as Jasper is on a business trip. As I park the car and grab my bag, a slip of paper catches my attention and reminds me of my time at Rose's.

I close my eyes against the memories and continue inside.

However once inside the memories assault me again and I see the woman lying on the floor again. My head starts throbbing but I push through it and see her blonde hair cascading onto the floor before it becomes too much.

I don't faint this time, just stumble. Realizing the only way to stop this and my earlier fight replaying over and over again is to find answers I reach for the phone.

Dialing Bella I wonder what the answers will be.

**A/N-Hope you liked it! I am constantly adding links to my profile for this story so please check them out! All of Rose's clothes from this chapter are up there. Please review!**

**Rach xx**


	14. Truth Revealed

**A/N-Hey everyone! My laptop threw a spaz so I have to re-type this chapter…ugh. I have hand-written two chaps and will post them over the next few days. After that I have exams so probs no more for a while. Hope you like it!**

**Alice's POV**

The phone trembles in my hands but I force it to my ear.

It takes Bella so long to answer that I nearly gave up but finally her meek voice fills my ear.

"Hi Alice…"

"Hey Bella, what happened?" I respond, being as blunt as possible

"I…uh…I…um…I can't really tell you…"

"Can't or won't Bella? Big difference"

"I can't! Rosalie will kill me"

When she mentioned 'her' name a nauseous feeling washes over me again like live, slimy eels.

"Alice, you there?" Bella's voice snaps me out of my daze

"Yes. Just please, tell me. It can't be that bad"

"But it is…"

**Rose's POV**

Em's work function wasn't actually that bad. Yes, having old ladies fawn over your stomach isn't exactly fun but the food was great; especially considering I've been cooking all my meals of late.

Deciding to sort out some of the countless baby gifts we have received, I open the door to the basement and descend slowly into the darkness.

Nearing the bottom of the stairs I feel around for the light switch and hurriedly flick it on.

And scream.

Standing at the top of the stairs is Alice.

"Sorry" she murmurs

"What for? Scaring the hell out of me or being so bitchy the other day?"

"Both but really shouldn't you be the one apologizing?"

"Excuse me Alice? What on earth did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Forget to mention that Amber's your kid. Slip your mind did it?" she replies sarcastically

"Bella told you" I state

"Yes and I can't believe that you didn't Rose. All these years and I didn't even know you have a daughter"

"I'm sorry" I answer, trying to calm Alice down. I've only seen her seriously angry a few times but I definitely do not want to see it again.

"Maybe you were right…Bella was lying but you know what? You were too Rose. Every day, straight to my face, lie after lie. Does Emmett know he's marrying a liar, a cheap actress? What about Jasper? He know his sister's not all that golden? Hell Rose, what about me? The best friends who have no secrets?" she pauses for breath

Fury and regret consume me.

"Why Rose? Why didn't you tell me? Am I not trustworthy or something? Is it really possible that I've been such a bad friend for the last ten years? You couldn't even tell me the real reason you dropped out of high school?" Alice's voice cracks and I notice the tears flowing down her face.

"I can't believe you Rose." And for the second time in only days Alice turned and ran.

Out of my house and out of my life.

I close my eyes against the tide of emotions.

Anger, hurt, confusion, regret, annoyance

They spiral up, gathering speed and strength, morphing into a tornado. The phrase 'whirlwind of emotions' finally makes sense to me. They batter me, pushing me to the ground, forcing me to my knees. I close my eyes and try to protect myself.

Then I feel nothing.

**A/N-Exciting! Dramatic much? Is Rose okay? What about the twins?**

**Please review! And vote on my poll on my profile! **

**Thanks!**

**Rach xx**


	15. Drama

**A/N-Well I don't really have much to say so… Hi and enjoy, it's a bit shorter than usual.**

**Emmett's POV**

I feel so horrible about springing my work function on Rose yesterday, so I decide to make it up to her by taking her out for lunch.

As I pull up to our house I remember she mentioned something about sorting out baby gifts.

Knowing this I head directly to the basement stairs and flick on the new switch I installed at the top.

Whoops, I realize I forgot to mention it to Rose.

Surveying the stairs I notice a large lump at the bottom. Straining my eyes, I see a flash of blonde. Recognizing Rosalie's hair, I race down the stairs to her crumpled figure.

"Rose?" I say

"Rose?"

"ROSE?"

No reply.

I check her pulse. Weak but still there. I nearly rush to the phone to call an ambulance but realize it will be faster to drive her to the hospital myself. Grabbing her, quickly but gently, I dash to my jeep, hoping that she and the twins are alright.

**Alice's POV**

I'll be the first to admit it, I overreacted.

As I drive cautiously home, a strange sensation overcomes me.

A tingle starts in my toes and spreads up my body, lingering in my head and fingertips, before disappearing swiftly.

Then an image flashes into my mind.

I pull over, understanding the feeling suddenly.

I see the women's figure from behind again. She lies on the floor, almost curled into a ball.

It becomes clearer and I see her blonde hair again. It ripples down her back, resting gently on the floor.

A flash of light and I see the woman from the front for the first time.

Startled I notice her pregnant stomach.

It's Rose and she's not moving.

**A/N-What will Alice do? Is Rose going to be okay? I might not be able to update for a while because of exams but I'll try! Sorry for how short this chapter is.**

**Rach xx**


	16. Forgiveness Ain't Easy

**A/N-Yay! Exams are nearly over. Well, I'm writing this when I really should be studying. **

**This is Crispy (: again… tehehehehee. Wow aren't we so bad, doing FF when we should be studying, tut tut for Rach and Crispy. Well byeeeee **

**Alice's POV**

My heart constricted, my breath caught. It wasn't possible.

But it was.

I'm sure I saw Rose; in fact I know it is Rose and that she sure as hell wasn't sleeping.

Somehow I know that I have to help her. I have to get over the Bella episode and the fact that my best friend lied to me for the last 3 years and just go help her.

I pull into the road, turning road and head back to her house, driving well over the speed limit.

**Emmett's POV**

I drive well over the speed limit to the hospital, Rose lying in the back.

A yellow car shoots pass me, heading in the opposite direction. I swear that could have been Alice.

My mind drifts to Alice…could she be the reason my pregnant fiancée is currently in the back of my car looking very much dead?

Before long I reach the hospital and pull into the emergency entrance.

Nurses rush out, surrounding the car.

I'm hardly aware of them ushering me out of the car, my eyes glued on Rose as the load her onto a stretcher and wheel her away.

Moving into the waiting room I am approached by Dr Cullen, Rosalie's doctor.

"Emmett, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Dr Cullen. Is Rose alright?"

"Please, call me Esme dear. She's being examined at the moment; she woke up and is looking for you."

"Can I see her?"

"Certainly dear, just let the doctors finish the examination. We need to make sure she and the twins are alright."

"Okay" I reply dejectedly, I want to see her now "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Yes, she suffered from a stress induced faint. It's quite normal really; we just need to make sure the twins haven't been affected."

I'm satisfied by Dr. Cullen's answer and move to sit down.

"All parties for Rosalie Swan" a nurse calls after about 10 minutes.

Standing I notice Dr. Cullen in the crowd talking to someone.

She's talking to Alice.

**Alice's POV**

The most terrifying experience is arriving at your best friends' empty house after you've seen a vision of her unconscious.

I had no idea what to do, so I came here.

The hospital.

As soon as I walk into the emergency room I'm swallowed by a crowd of nurses.

Spotting Dr Cullen I push through the crowd towards her.

"Alice!" she exclaims the moment she sees me

To be truthful I'm surprised she remembers me.

"Hi Dr Cullen. It's great to see you again."

"You too dear, are you here for Rosalie?"

"Yes, what happened to her is she alright, is Emmett here, are the twins okay?"

"Calm down dear. She's fine; she fainted from stress but is awake now. Emmett just went into see her and the twins are absolutely fine."

"Thank-you. Can I see her?"

"Of course, follow me"

**A/N-Oooooohhhhh, what will happen next? Send me your guesses in a review!**

**Check out my poll and links on my page and please review!**

**Rach xx**


	17. Apologies

**A/N-Sorry for not updating! I might be able to update again before Christmas though…. The twin's names are coming up soon!**

**Rose's POV (27 weeks)**

"Em!" I exclaim when my fiancé appears in the doorway

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling beautiful?" he replied moving to sit with me

"Tired, sore but otherwise fine; the twins are alright as well"

I can see the worry etched on his face so I don't want to scare him.

"That's great…I have to ask, was it Alice?"

"Was what me?" Alice said standing by the door

"Alice!"

"What are you doing here?"

Em and I both have different reactions to her sudden appearance.

"Well, it sounds crazy, but I kinda saw you faint and then I went to your house and then I came here when you weren't home. I was really worried about you Rose."

"Well thanks, but I'm fine so you can leave now"

Maybe that was a bit harsh…Alice's face crumples.

"I'm sorry Rose, for arguing with you, for being a bitch and for being a bad friend when you needed me the most."

"What's she talking about Rose?" Emmett chooses the worst moment to pipe up

"She's talking about Amber and Alice, I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I understand why you didn't Rosalie; it's just a bit of a shock."

"I know, I'm sorry"

By now we're both crying and Em has this adorable confused expression on his face.

Alice runs over, nearly tripping over Emmett's chair, and gives me a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper into her pixie hair

**3 Days Later-Rose's POV**

I wander aimlessly around the house; absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

I was released from hospital a few days ago and have had absolutely nothing to do since. Em has sorted all baby gifts and furnished the nursery. Alice is decorating it and refuses to let me in.

Now that Alice is back on my team a plan has been forming in the back of my mind. It's the only thing that keeps me from going insane.

That and the big decision. Tonight was the night when Em and I were going to decide on names for the twin's. I can't wait.

My aimless wanderings bring me to the kitchen and I decide that I might as well cook something.

**1 hour later**

Perfect timing

I set the table and serve up the chicken as Em arrives home.

After making small talk for a while we reach the exciting topic.

"You decided on the girl's name Rose?"

"Yip, you?

"Have decided on a fitting boy's name."

"Great Em, you go first!"

"Well, tell me if you don't like it but for a boy I thought that Caleb Jason McCarty would work. Do you like it?"

I roll the name on my tongue for a few seconds and exclaim

"I love it Em."

"I'm glad, what did you decide for a girl?"

"I was thinking Kaitlynn Hope Eloise McCarty. Yes?"

"Yes. So her middle name would be Hope Eloise?"

"Yeah…I mean we can change the order if you want"

"How about Kaitlynn Eloise Hope?"

"Okay…actually that sounds better honey."

Em beams and leans over the table to kiss me.

**A/N-Awww! Yay! The twins finally have names…do you guys like them? The Eloise is dedicated to my awesome friend Elmo! Luv ya Elmo!**

**Please Review and have a great Christmas if I don't update before!**

**Rach xx**


	18. Return to Normality

**A/N-Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! Bit of a fluffy chapter but it's about time for some bonding! This chapter is dedicated to my most faithful reviewers-EsmeAliceRose and RJRRAA. Thanks!**

**Rose's POV**

As my eyelids flutter open, I stretch out in my comfortable bed. The absence of Emmett next to me is immediately noticeably.

I hear a clash from downstairs and call out.

"Em? You alright honey?"

I was answered with silence.

"Well, this is weird" I murmur to myself

I pull myself out of bed, grab Em's baseball bat and sneak down the stairs.

I can hear someone moving around in the kitchen and head nearer.

Poking my head around the corner, I see a figure dash out of sight. Readying the bat I edge closer.

"Rose?" a voice from behind me startles me. I swing around, ready to hit them.

"Shit Rose! Calm down, it's just me"

"Alice…" I growl "You scared the hell out of me"

"Whoops! Sorry, I came to make you breakfast. I haven't taken you shopping in over two weeks and I'm having withdrawals."

My heart was still racing and at least one of the twins was kicking me. My answer came quickly.

"Okay, but can you please make your choc-chip pancakes?"

Alice's pancakes are legendary. She nodded enthusiastically, jumping on the balls of her feet and rushed off.

**8 Hours Later**

Alice had insisted on going to a new mall in Seattle. So after a long car drive, including frequent bathroom stops for me, we had finally arrived.

Then 4 hours of non-stop shopping and straight back home. I swear the pixie never tires.

"I missed you Rose"

"I missed you too, Al. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm sorry I didn't see it this way earlier."

We share a long hug, made slightly awkward by my large baby bump.

"Pregnancy suits you Rose. You glow!"

" Aw! Ali! Thanks honey. You and Jazzy have any plans?"

"Baby plans?" I nod

"Not really. I think he wants to get married first. You know Jazz; he likes to plan things perfectly."

I laugh; her description of my twin is completely accurate.

"Yeah…he would freak if his plan wasn't followed perfectly."

"I do want kids someday though. I think Amber showed me that. Even if she's not actually my niece…"

"True but Alice, we're like sisters so technically…"

Alice smiles at that.

"I suppose either way you want to look at it I'm still Aunt Alice."

"You got that right. I never wanted Royce to have her you know. I was just a kid who was alone and scared."

"I know Rose. I hate Royce. I wish he wasn't with my sister."

"Hate is a strong word Alice…"

"Yes but it's what I feel. Isn't it the same for you?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is" I reply with a small nod

"I don't think I heard Amber mention her Dad the entire time I've spent with her"

"Actually I don't think she did when she was with me either…"

"She's a Mummy's girl"

"She is" I said agreeing with Alice "From what I know of Royce he only took her to cause me pain. I'm pretty sure he has never and will never love her"

"That's so sad. I feel so sorry for her Rose. Every little girl needs a Daddy figure."

I sound my agreement to Alice and decide that now would be as good a time as any to mention my plan.

"Alice, what would you say if I told you I want full custody of Amber again?"

Her face transformed into a mask of shock.

**A/N-Hope you liked it! Remember links on profile and poll. I've started a new story as well "I Thought We Were Friends"-please read it!**


	19. Custody Battles

_Previously_

"_Alice, what would you say if I told you I want full custody of Amber again?"_

_Her face transforms into a mask of shock._

"What? Really Rose?"

"Yeah, she's my daughter and seeing her has given me the motivation to do this"

"But Bella?"

"She's a great Mum to her, Alice but she's not actually her Mum"

"I've seen how happy my sister is when she's around her, I can't take that away from her" retorts Alice angrily

"Calm down, I'd let Bella see her. Maybe as her Aunty?"

This seems to calm Alice down a bit so I continue

"You know Em and I would be the best parents possible for her"

"What about the twins? Can you go from no kids to three kids just like that?"

"I can Alice, I can. And Em is taking two months off after the twins are born so he can help, and I know you won't stay away, even Bella could take Amber sometimes."

"I suppose. Well, if I help you will you at least tell Bella before?"

"Sure, I guess she deserves to know"

"Thanks Rose"

"No, thank-you. I wouldn't of done this without you."

After a quick hug, another round of apologizing, followed by even more hugs we head our separate ways.

Alice will call Bella and I'll file the request for custody of Amber.

Who knew it could be so simple?

* * *

"I've called her Rose" is Alice's greeting the next morning

"Thanks Ali, what did she say?"

"She upset, obviously, but she understands and guess what?"

"No idea…" is my reply

"Well she said that as long as she can still see Amber frequently and be called Aunt Bells she will talk to Royce about relenting the custody so you don't have to go to court!"

"That's great Alice and of course she can see Amber-but she lives so far away…"

"Oh! I forgot to mention the best part, Bella's moving back to Forks!"

"Really? What about Royce, I doubt he'd like that?"

"Well she's been thinking about leaving him for a while now. I suppose this is the perfect opportunity"

"Awesome. I can't actually believe it"

"I couldn't either Rose; it's a lot to take in. Finally everything's working out"

**A/N-Sorry it's so short! **

***sniff* It's nearly finished! Two chapters left…they should be up soon, I'm in a writing mood :)**

**I've been writing this for almost a year and want to again thank everyone who has ever reviewed! **


	20. Every Little Girl's Dream

**Eight Months Later-Third Person**

It was the day every little girl dreams of.

Today is the day Rosalie Hale becomes Rosalie McCarty.

"Mummy, Mummy" screams three year old Amber Laura McCarty, running into the dressing room

"Yes sweetheart?" Rosalie responds

"Wow Mummy! You look really pretty. Daddy told me to tell you that he loves you and that Jane is here."

Rosalie smiles at her daughter's excitement. Jane is the twins' baby-sitter. She's watching them during the wedding but Rose still wants them to be here.

"You tell him that I love him too, and come straight back once you're done!"

"Yes Mummy" Amber says darting away

* * *

"He was really sweet. We've got a date tomorrow night"

Bella's voice can be heard from the corridor

"Who was sweet Bella? Got a new boy do we?" shouts Rose

"Ooh la la!" she adds as an afterthought

"Oh my gosh Rose, you look beautiful. Just wait till Em sees you!" Alice exclaims

"Thanks Alice. Bella? Is there something you wish to share with the group?" Rosalie replies teasingly

"He's just a guy I meet at a bar a while ago. His name's Edward Masen."

"Nice going, glad you're moving on…you guys look great in your dresses by the way. Nice choice Alice. Is Amber back?"

Alice smiles at the compliment. She chose the bridesmaids and Amber's dresses.

"I'm here Mummy!"

"Hi, darling. Are we all ready to go?"

"Yeah Rose. Everyone's waiting for you."

Rosalie takes a deep breath.

"Let's do this thing"

Rose has always dreamed of a gigantic perfect wedding.

Heaps of people and a huge venue

But today she is marrying the perfect man in a smaller ceremony.

She has Alice and Bella as bridesmaids and Amber as a flower-girl.

Emmett only has Jasper and a friend from work, Jacob.

Alice has planned it perfectly.

Everything is flawless.

Truly the wedding of her dreams.

**A/N-Sorry it's so short. One chapter left! It will be an epilogue.**

**New poll on my profile and heaps of wedding links! Please check them out :)**


	21. Epilogue

**Three years later-At Alice and Jasper's house-Rosalie's POV**

"Hey Rose, Em, glad you could make it." greets Jasper "Come on in"

"Hi Jazz. Kid's say hi" I order

"Hi Uncle Jazz. Where's Aunt Ali?" declares Amber.

She adores her Uncle but loves spending time with Alice. She's already turning into a mini-me and she's only 6!

As Amber disappears into the house I gently prod Kaitlynn inside. Em, being the softie that he is, is carrying Caleb but puts him down on the porch.

The twins are three now and full of energy. Lucky for me they're both super shy so that keeps them out of too much trouble; most of the time…

As we enter the foyer Kaitlynn grabs her brothers' hand and runs off in the same direction as Amber.

"Child-free, just like that! We're getting better Rosie" Em exclaims jokingly

Jazz and I laugh at that and we all head out to the pool.

I distantly hear crying and leave the boys, to discover the source.

As I get closer I realize it's not one of my kids. I've heard them crying so often that I can tell who it is just by listening.

I enter the nursery to see my niece Camilla Elle Hale writhing in her crib. She's only four months old but already looks so much like her Daddy.

"Hey darling" I coo, lifting her up

"I'm coming Camilla" I hear Alice call

"I got her Ali. I think she's hungry"

"What? Again? I only just fed her! She's worse than her brother" she cries from the doorway

As if on cue little Kyle crawls into the room.

Kyle Chase Hale is Jasper and Alice's other child. He's 1 ½ and oh so cute.

"Hey little man! I'll swap you Ali. Take Cammy and I'll take Kyle"

"Thank-you Rose and I think Amber is corrupting her siblings, she's in the playroom"

I have to laugh at this. It sounds exactly like what Amber would do.

She's just started to interact with her younger brother and sister and seems to be molding them into perfect little minions.

"Thanks for the warning" I scoop up Kyle and head to the playroom.

Alice has transformed her home into a child's paradise. She still works as an interior designer so I look after my niece and nephew most week days.

Alice and Jasper had gotten married about a year after Em and I. Ali quickly fell pregnant with Kyle, and the rest is history.

The best part is that Alice is now legally my sister-in-law.

"Amber, sweetheart. Why don't you come join us outside? You can have a swim later if you'd like."

She stands up and rushes out the door without even replying. Amber loves the water.

"Come on you two." I say holding out my hand

Kaitlynn catches it before Caleb so he looks rather upset.

"Why don't you see who can get to Daddy the fastest? But no running"

That gets them moving, they may be shy but they both have a fierce competitive streak.

Kyle tugs gently on my hair, reminding me of his presence. I grab a few toys and follow my kids.

Alice is already there by the time we arrive, nursing Camilla in her lap.

As soon as Kyle spots my brother he starts wriggling to be put down. I hand him to Jasper swiftly; Kyle is a real Daddy's boy.

"Rose! Have you heard the great news?" Alice exclaims, nearly jumping up from her seat

"You're not pregnant again are you?"

"No, of course not silly. Guess who got engaged!"

"Really? I'm so happy for her"

We're talking about Bella. She's been dating Edward for the last three years and they are absolutely perfect for each other.

"I know, isn't it great? And I get to plan her wedding!"

"Alice, you shouldn't be an interior designer, you should be a wedding planner!"

Everybody laughs at Emmett's input

"Thanks Em!"

Looking around I notice the absence of Amber and Caleb. Kaitlynn is sitting on Em's knee.

"Uh, I think I've lost my kids. Anyone seen Caleb or Amber?"

"Yeah, Amber went to put her togs on and Caleb went to go to the toilet, he refused to let anyone go with him."

"Thanks Jazz. You're better at this tracking thing than me!"

"Kaitlynn, do you want to have a swim?"

"Will you come with me Mummy?"

"Of course baby. Caleb, do you want to come as well?" I say as he re-appears

They both nod and start stripping. I made them put their togs on before we arrived.

"Emmett, you coming in?"

"Sure Rose" he replies with a sinister smile

Before I have a chance to comprehend what he's doing, he picks me up bridal style and jumps into the pool.

As we re-surface I give him a light-hearted slap. The kids are all laughing at us.

Even Camilla has a smile on her tiny face.

Everything is perfect.

**A/N-*sob* That's the end! This has been such a fun story to write and I've loved every minute of it. For the last time I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, ask you all to review more and tell you all that there are links of all the kids on my profile. Oh, and that my new story should (hopefully) be even better than this! Thank-you!**


	22. I Thought We Were Friends

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thanks so much to anyone who's read this whole FanFic. It means so much to me! Just wanted to let you all know that I have a new FF-'I Thought We Were Friends' so please head on over to check it out! Thanks again to everyone and anyone! **

**Oh, and I hope you like my new one x : P**


End file.
